Love Is Love
by Arizonallie
Summary: A.U Lena leaves home from her controlling mother to the city of Louisville, there she meets maintenance woman Stef. Read my Bio first. P.S. If you like my story and your a betas, Holla at ya girl. I know my writing is kinda funky. Bare with me.
1. Life of Lena

Life of Lena

"So are coming with me or not? Well last time you bailed. Yeah its black and white. I think it's a straight affair. Ok. Love you. Bye babe." Lena hung up her phone and sat it down.

She picked up her paintbrush and continued where she stopped to answer her best friends call. Something about painting made everything so clear. It made the decision for leaving home the most brilliant idea she's even made. It wasn't every day people get accepted to Wordenson Kentucky School of the Arts. After a couple of strokes with a different color she felt like she was done.

Lena stop painting, took a step back and admired her own work. She wiped her forehead not really caring how the piece turned out.

'It could be better' the curly haired woman said walking over to the sink to wash her hands. When she turned the knob it pops off in her hand.

'Oh no.'

Water then surprises making her jump when it shoot from where handle broke off at. Lena tries to find a way to stop it.

'No no no. You've got to be fucking kidding me.'

She gives up and grabs her cell phone on her dining room table and dial the building number.

'Yes. Can I get a maintenance man? It's kind of an emergency.' Lena rushed out looking back at the water that's now spilled on her hardwood floors. 


	2. The Meeting

The Meet

"Someone call a maintenance 'man',"says a woman walking in Lena's apartment with her toolbox.

"Yes, in here. Hurry please. Waters everywhere." Lena yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh hey. Oh wow." The blonde woman said looking at Lena trying to control the water by covering it. Lena grinned nervously.

The first thing the blonde could think was 'damn'. This curly haired woman was a God sent. She was beautiful. Built like a model. And wet.

The blond snickered to herself and set her toolbox down, "Here, let me help you. Excuse me."

Lena stepped aside as the blonde got on her knees open the cabinet below the and turned off the water.

"There that should help" she said standing up.

"You think" The ones dry, now wet Lena says.

She walks to a draw and grabs a dish towel. She hands the blonde one and dries herself off with one.

"So maintenance 'Man'?" Lena asked wringing the water out of her hair

The blonde looked at this beautiful Goddess in front of her, 'how could i make her mine' she thought.

"You can call me, Stef. We come as women too. It's funny that way." Stef said sarcastically turning around to begin fixing the knob on the sink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just unusual. I'm Lena Adams" she said extending her hand.

Stef quickly shook her hand and went back to work.

Lena watched as Stef worked. She was kinda amazed how fluidly she was fixing the sink. It's like she's been doing it for years. The blondes arm flexing caught her attention. She did 'look like a female chip and dale' Lena thought to herself.

"Would you like a drink?" Lena asked after some time.

"Uhm yeah. Sure. Thanks." Stef stopped and watched Lena fix her drink.

Lena walked back over to Stef and handed her a glass of cold water. Stef looked at her intently as she took it from her. Their eyes meet in a quick connection but Lena looked away quickly as Stef began drinking.

"So how much longer is it gonna take you? I kinda have errands to run before it get too late." Lena says trying to rush Stef out.

"Uhm actually I'm done." Stef said giving Lena her glass.

Stef packs up her toolbox. And begins to walk out but she turns and hands her a business card.

"Just in case you need me again. Have fun cleaning that up" Stef winked playfully as she made her exit. 


	3. Life of Stef

Life of Stef

Stef made her way to the elevator after leaving Lena's apartment. The blonde was crushing hard. She felt like a school girl. The caramel skin, the brown eyes full of expression, the wild curly hair, her smile. Stefanie Foster was a goner. She didn't even know someone that beautiful existed.

The elevator ding brought her back to reality. She walked into her penthouse suite set her tool box on the floor and made her way to her bedroom.

"Stefanie, honey is that you?" said an older voice.

"Who else would it be, Mom."Stef said rolling her eyes as she finished changing her clothes.

"Well you never know, dear." Stef's mom, Sharon, walks in and hugs her head and kisses it.

"What brings you over, mother."

"You say that like I only come over here if I need something."

"Honestly. It's been feeling like that a lot lately. What can I do for you?"

"So I know the black and white ball is tomorrow. And I know you don't have a date..."

"No, mom. No. I'm not doing this. "

"You don't even know what I was gonna say Stefanie. For once jus... "

"Mom I don't want to go on a blind date with some stranger." the blonde said frustratedly.

Stef walks into her bathroom and grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair.

"Technically. She's not"

"Drop it. Drop it please." Stef said throwing her brush on the bed and walked out the room.

"Get that stubbornness from your father!" Sharon gets up to follow her daughter.


	4. Admiring

Admiring

Stef found herself doing pull ups in the local gym the next morning. She was sweating, having already ran on the treadmill for 45 minutes. She was trying to clear her mind and this happen to be the best way she knew how. She had finally succumb to her mother's begging and pleading and let herself be set up on a date for the ball tonight. Who else was she gonna ask.

-

Lena and her best friend Jenna was attending a yoga class together that was at their local gym. Something they enjoy doing every so often.

"So Im going to wear this black dress I was suppose to wear for my family's charity benefit 2 years ago but I got disinvited bef..."

"You can still fit a 2 year old dress. That's phenomenal. I'm still here cause I'm trying to fit my freshman prom dress." Jenna said laying down and looked around.

Lena chuckled while she got into the chaturanga as they were instructed.

"Only you would be trying to relive high school." Lena said sarcastically.

"Whoa, Blondie, 12 o'clock. That's all you, baby. " Jena said obnoxiously getting Lena attention, as well as 2/3 of the class.

"And let's move it to our Upper Dog position." Said the instructor.

Lena used that moment to check out the blonde Jenna was talking about. She was hot. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. She had the perfect athlete body and she knew how to rock a black and pink sports bra and thigh length spandex. But watching her arms flex after she jumped down made her awfully familiar.

"By the look on your face I think I'm correct. Take her to the ball instead of me."

"Huh, what, no. I barely know her." Lena said moving on to the next yoga position.

"Barely. You know her! There was conversation!" Jenna said loudly.

"Ladies, can you please." The instructor scolded.

Lena grabbed big mouth Jenna and they both rushed out of class.

-

Stef jump down from the bar turned around and grabbed her towel from the bench near her.

She looked up saw her usual kick boxing class replaced with yoga. She must of confused the day.

While looking she admired some of the woman's bodies. She spots her crush Lena in a position that had her imagination running wild.

"You stalking them out now. What happened to Confident Stefanie?" Says well built guy.

"Oh I'm plenty confident, baby. Just don't want to scare this one off. You showing up tonight, Mike?" Stef asked her childhood friend.

"You know it. Catch you later."


	5. The Ball

The Ball

The Kentucky Annual Ball was in full effect. There was The Zac Brown Band playing on stage with their latest cd. People on the white light dance floor dancing to their songs. And the tables were full of very important people in their expensive gowns and tuxedos bragging about their money and their large homes.

Stef found herself at the bar her white tuxedos sipping on bourbon. She never like these things but she's been going since her father told she had to step up. So here she was. Watching rich people talk to other rich people about nothing. And she was suppose to join in on their dull conversation and mingle. She did for a while but she stopped when she found a possible donor. She was chatting away with him but somewhere in the their conversation she lost him when he met her date. So she just offer him to dance with her, telling him he owned her.

"Is this what you're going to do all night?"

Stef turned around and seen her dad. She was surprised. He was supposed to be in bed.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in bed." She said showing concern by looking around for her mom."Does mom know you're here?"

"Yes, she knows. She helped me get dressed. How do you think I look?" Frank Foster said stepping back with his black and white cane to show his daughter his black suit with a white rose tie.

Stef laughed, her dad was a charmer. "You look good dad. But nowhere as great as me."

"I'll get a special woman on the dance floor before you." Frank winked.

"Yeah, it better be mom. You perv."

"Watch me. Here comes one now."

A tall redhead walks towards them wearing a white off the shoulder dress. She is hand and arm with a older guy.

"Sorry, pops. That's all me." Stef said as her date returns with one of Stefanie's donators.

"Thanks for letting me dance. And you definitely have my contribution. But only because you sold me from the beginning Ms. Foster." The older man shook her hand and then her father's, "You have a great future business woman, Mr. Foster."

"Thanks Jim. I think I do too."

Stefanie orders a white wine for her date as her father ends his conversation with Jim.

"Thanks for pimping me out." Says Stef's date.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that it just happened. I'm not really good at these things."

"You seem to be doing fine to me." The red head said caressing the blondes arm.

Stef looks down at her arm then looks back up in the red heads hazel eyes. Her a intentions were very clear. She should of known not to go on the blind date that her mom set her up with.

"Excuse me ladies. May I have this dance. That is if you don't mind dancing with a fellow with 3 legs."

"Dad." Stef dragged out in disbelief. He pulled the card.

"No,its fine, Stef. At least someone wants to dance with me." Said the red head darinyly.

They walked on the dance floor with her father winking at her on the way. She watch them dance and laugh as she scan the dance floor. There she was again, Lena. Sitting at a table on her phone. She was breathtaking.

Her hair was bone straight, falling all the way down the middle of her back. Her black dress was off her shoulders and the bottom was knee length, making her look like she had leg for days.

Stefanie order a red wine and walked over to her table. "May I?" The blond asked before grabbing a seat.

"Sure." Lena said mischievously, looking at the red wine being set in front of her.

"I hope you like red." Lena knodded, "Seem to see you everywhere since the day I fixed your sink."

"Really." Lena said not realizing Stef may have seen her at the gym also.

"We go to the same gym." Stef said. "I'm not stalking you I promise. I live a couple floors above you."

"Nice to know i have a plumer who lives in the resident. Great choice of wine." Lena said after taking a sip.

"Thanks. So why are you here alone? I doubt someone would turn you down. Especially tonight you look amazing." Stefanie gushed making Lena blush.

"That's a good question. My best friend left me hanging. She thought it better to get laid instead of attend a stuffy ball." Lena said annoyed.

"I feel her on that."

Lena looked at the beautiful blonde wide eyed. She wouldn't mind leaving the party if she was the distraction.

"Not that I would. Business and all."

"You work here."

" Uhm-

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere." Stef's red head date walks up to their table. 


	6. Charmed

Charmed

Lena looked at the gorgeous redhead as she touched Stef's shoulder. She was jealous already. Were they here together? How did a plumber get a girl like that then again look at the plumber.

"Need a refill on that bourbon?" She asked Stef the looked at Lena with the possession look and walked away.

Stef taking that as a hint got up, "Nice talking to you again." She winked as she walked after her date but not before she quickly kiss Lena's hand.

"Enjoy your wine."

Lena's heart was beating wildly. That blonde was driving her crazy. They never talked about much of nothing but the spark was there. All they needed was a light. She hope the next time she sees her someone would make a move to do something. She was too chicken to be the first one to make a move. Stef seemed like the alpha type which was something Lena was into.

When the announcer got on the microphone, Lena got up and left.

"And tonight we have the soon to be new president of Foster and Foster Co, Vice President Stefanie Foster."

The crowd cheered as she made her way up to the stage and looked at the crowd. She saw Lena leave as she began to talk.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for being her tonight. You all look quit smashing in your black and white evening wear..."

000000

The next day Lena sat Please and Thank You, a place that has become her favorite cafe since she got there. She enjoyed the place quietness and the wifi. She sat at a table close to the door so she could dash out as quick as she dashed in. The owners even nicknamed her 'Dash'. She was working on homework, eating a BLT sandwich, and drinking caramel ice mocha.

Stef walks into the cafe and steps to the counter. "Can I get a large black coffee, please?"

She watched a she made haste making her a fresh coffee. She heard typing and looked over her shoulders and sees Lena with pink geeky glasses concentrating. Once again looking beautiful as ever. The blonde wasted no time and sliding into her booth.

"I'm thinking the 3rd time's the charmed right?" Stef began making Lena look at her surprised, " So I'm going to ask you out on a date, ok? I liked you from the the first moment I saw you in your kitchen trying to stop the water."

Stef chuckled at the memory, " I'm not saying you can't say no. I'm just saying you might break my heart if you do."

Lena looked at Stef through her pink dorky glasses. She didn't think this would ever happen and here she is asking her out. But who was the redhead she was with last night. She removed her glasses.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" The curly haired woman asked.

"No. No girlfriend. I wouldn't have asked if I did, love."

Lena body just tingles after hearing Stef call her love.

"Coffee for Stefanie."

Stef got up and paid for her coffee and walked back over to Lena table and stood in front of her.

"So?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	7. The Date Part1

The Date Part 1

They had exchanged numbers at the cafe and agreed to meet up in the lobby of their apartment building the next day.

Stef stood in the lobby in jeans and a flannel shirt. She was nervous, she wanted everything to be perfect. It's been awhile since she actually put in effort in setting up a date. She wanted to give Lena the most memorable date she will ever have in her life.

The elevator ding getting Stef's attention. Lena walks out wearing jeans and a yellow shirt topped off with a light floral scarf. Her hair was in a messy bun which saddened Stef, she loved it wild and untamed.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Stef said taking Lena's hand in hers. "But I like it better down."

Stef pulled onto a graveled road and parked.

"Uhm." Lena said nervously, moving her now down curly out of her face to look around, "Where the hell are we? "

Stef chuckled and got out the car to hold Lena's door opened as she got out.

"It's my grandmother's land. She owns a bunch of horses. When I was a kid I used to come out here. You like horses? Maybe that something I should've asked before I taking you out here." Stef asked taking Lena's hands guiding them to the closest barn.

"Yes actually I do. I have one back at home."

"In your apartment?" The blond joked.

"Ha ha. No." Lena says shoving Stef with her shoulder.

"Where's home?" Stef said walking them into barn and walking them over to a gorgeous silver horse.

"California." The curly haired woman said looking around as they enter.

"This is Bullet." Stef said proudly making Lena look at the beautiful horse.

Lena looked at her questionably. "Your kidding, right?"

"Nope. I'm serious. He won the Garland of the Rose twice." She said letting go of Lena's hand and getting the gear together to ride him.

"Is that something important?" Lena asked as Stef got the the horse together to ridden. As she did, she explained the Kentucky Derby to her.

"I can't believe you ride horses and don't know what the derby is." Stef said walking Bullet out of his living quarters.

"Well, I'm not into sports much."

She then hopped on the horse leaving Lena to look up at her impressed. Stef offered her a hand which took as she too got on the horse behind her.

"So where we going, woman?" She asked wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Wherever the wind takes us, love?" Stef said kissing her forehead and started of full speed making Lena grip her tighter.


	8. The Date Part2

The Date Part 2

To Stef nothing compared to the feeling of riding a horse with wind blowing through your hair. This is the most content she's been in a while since finding out her dad was sick. It's been the only thing running through her mind until she met Lena. Since then her mind has been occupied with thoughts of her. Just knowing she actually said yes on this day warmed her heart.

Stef slowed down as Bullet walked over to a picnic setting.

"Wow. You did all this? "Lena said smiling.

There was a blanket spread out on the grass next to a tree for shade. On top of the blanket was a basket, a wine bottle on ice and two wine glasses.

Stef helped Lena get down before she hopped off. "If I said I did?"

Lena kissed her cheek.

"And if I say I didn't? " the blonde looking at Lena. Lena kissed her other cheek.

"Either way it's amazing. "

They sat down on thee blanket and began eating and sipping on wine as they got to know each other.

Lena found out that beside going to the gym like clock work and maintenance, she helps her grandmother with maintaining the farm and the horses. She also helps her mom with the family business to help keep it running. Maintenance must be great work to get into Lena thought to herself.

Stef found that Lena was a very soft being who she loved anything unconventional and slightly strange, she loved to paint, loved to eat, and she had a kitten named Jonnor. She thought it was strange name and asked her where she got it. She told her 'He was giving to me from my baby brother Jude and his boyfriend Connor. For a going away present.' Stef also found out the blonde went to school a prestigious art school which only but into word how amazing she thought Lena was.

Stef lifted up the picnic basket revealing a sketch pad with graphite pencil and charcoal.

"Here." Stef got up and sat next to her.

"Oh Stef. You didn't have to do this." Lena said loving how thoughtful Stef was.

"I wanted you to feel comfortable. I was going to bring a huge canvas and paint but I figured that would be too much."

"I don't know what to say." Lena smiled at her, "You know just because I paint doesn't mean I have to do it all the time."

"But you want to." Stef said scooting closer to her, caressing Lena cheek and tracing her thumb on her bottom lip

"I do. I do want to." Lena said looking up meeting the blondes eyes.

Stef then pulled Lena's face closer so her lips would touch hers. It was sweetest kiss Lena has ever had. There was no rush. The kiss itself lasted a second but felt like it going on forever. They pulled away looking at each other, just as Stef was going to kiss her again Lena interrupted.

"I wanna draw you."

"OK. Where do u want me, baby?" The blonde got up jumping around doing all kind of silly poses making Lena laugh.

"I want you naked."Lena blushed, moving a curly a piece of hair from her face to look at Stef.

"Seriously?" Stef looked at her trying to encrypt her expression

"Seriously. Actually keep your pants on. Loose the shirt. And put your hair up in that messy bun to you had at the gym."

Lena handed Stef her hair tie as she did as she was told. Stef smirked as she accepted it and put her hair up.

" There." Stef stood at her full height in nothing but a black sports bra and skinny jeans.

Lena was practically started drooling, she was amazed at her body. Seeing it up close she saw how defined her body was. The blonde was rocking a near 6pack and her arms were incredible.

"You like what see, love?"

"Uhm." The wild hair woman stuttered and grab the pencil. "Your dedicated."

"That I am, love. Didn't get this way by just pushing hay all my life." Stef said confidently.

"Lean against that tree." Lena said had enough goofing around. " Yes like that. Now look natural."

Lena spent about hour drawing Stefanie. Stef thought being a model for an artist would be boring but she was enjoying it as much as she was. She spent her time looking at the brown haired girl concentrate and by God it was the hottest thing she ever say.

"Ok." Lena jumped up to reposition stef " I need your face right here."

Lena turned Stef face to hers and the second the made eye contact lips clashed. Lena pushed Stef into the tree while Stef grabbed Lena hair pulling her deeper into their kiss. They finally stopped when they realized air was becoming an issue. The broke apart resting their heads together.

"I think it's time to go don't you."

Stef chuckled, "We don't want Bullet to catch a show."


	9. Jude

"Kiss me woman." Lena begged as they began getting off the elevator.

Stef pulls Lena's body into hers. They began to make out while walking down the hall to Lena's apartment. Stef finally had her against her door. They were kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. Their teeth were clashing. Their hands were in each other's hair. Stef eventually made her way under Lena's shirt and grabbed her breast, surprising her.

"Oh, god." Lena moaned out, pulling away from the intense kiss. "Wait"

She held Stef face back as Stef was trying to continue to kiss.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Stef asked concerned.

"No. Your great. Actually this is the best date I've had. Ever. And I want to remember it as such. I don't want us to dull it down with sex."

"Oh. Well my sex is never dull, love. And I wasn't planning on going that far. Weren't you trying to take advantage of me? You already practical had me naked earlier." Stef chuckled.

"Whatever." Lena shoved the blonde in front of her playfully, making her stumble back.

Stef walked back to curly haired woman and removed a curly strand from her eye, "Honestly, I love the taste of your lips when they're kissing mine. I just really really like kissing you."

Lena's heart began to beat fast. This woman knew all the right things to say. And she knew if she let her kiss her again they would definitely end up in her bed.

"I think you should go. Before we do something we'll regret. "

"Your sure we'll regret it." Stef said tooking a step back, giving the flushed woman some air.

Lena laughed out loud, "Probably, not."

Stef kissed her cheek as she did Lena closed her eyes basking in the affection.

"Goodnight, love. Call me, text me."

"Goodnight. And I will "

Lena shut her apartment door as she came inside. She sat her keys on the counter.

"What? No night cap with the hot blonde." said a young male voice.

Lena turned around quickly, "Jude!"

Jude walked up to her and hugged her.

She hasn't seen her brother since she moved to Kentucky. It was weird not having him around her first couple of months. They practically did everything with each other since her parents adopted him.

They got into a routine of calling each other every day. So of course she was surprised to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" Lena's asked excited taking a seat on her counter.

"I wanted to see you and give you an update on the family drama. Not that you care. Mom flipping out, she still wants you to run the family buisness. She doesn't care you hopped across the country to get away from her." Jude said annoyingly.

"Figures as much. Why can't she let you do it? You want it to do it. Your great. Even dad says you have better potential than me. Your the family genius." Lena said rubbing her brother shoulder.

"And your her favorite, Lena."

"Bullshit, Jude. She loves us equally."

Jude shrugs his shoulders knowing that was never going to be true. The only one in the family that didn't really see him as part of the family was their mother. He still struggled for her love like no other. He starts walks around the island in the kitchen debating to tell his sister about their mother quarrel with sister.

"Mom is totally pissed. She says Aunt Toni had no business helping you go to school out of state. They haven't talked since you left.

"Really. It was all my idea. Mom shouldn't blame her. Aunt Toni shouldn't have to deal with that. Now I feel horrible."

"Mom is very territorial over you. You were suppose to be her protégé. But don't feel bad. She'll get over it."

"And if she doesn't. I don't want to be the reason they haven't spoken in 20 years."

"Giving yourself a lot of power, aren't you? Look, I'm sure dad will soon indulge her with his infinite wisdom to make her come to her senses."

"He is pretty good at that."

Jude sighed looked at his beloved sister, "OK enough with the family crap. Who was the blonde butch?"

"My plumber. She's not a butch."

"You stoop so low. How do you go from a billionaire heiress to a plumber?" Jude says sarcastically.

"It's not always about the money, Judicorn. You should know. How is Connor by the way?" Lena hops off the counter and gets a drink and offers Jude one, he declines.

"Apparently it is all about the money. He broke up with me." Jude begins to cry thinking about the argument him and Connor had.

Lena takes her baby brother in her arms and let him cry. She always thought their relationship would last forever. She never thought of Connor as the type to make a big deal about money.


	10. VP

Stef woke up early after dreaming about a certain curly hair woman and was energized. She decided to go for a run on her treadmill, during her run she kept replaying their kiss. She never felt that connect to any woman in her life and she's been with a lot. After an hour run she turned off the treadmill and walked in her kitchen to eat breakfast. While eating she decided to text Lena.

 **'Morning, love. I dreamt about you. Hope you slept well.' -SF**

If she was ever going to get to work today as Vice President on this fine Monday morning, she was gonna have to get her head out the clouds.

She entered the the doors of Fosters and Foster's and headed up to the elevators. On her way towards the elevator, even on her way up to the top floor she was greeted with 'Good Morning, VP'.

When she got off the elevator she headed to her father's office. Her dad was having a chat with his secretary, who was practically laying on his desk in front of him. Feeling like she had walked in on something, Stef cleared her throat. She'll definitely have to look into that young lady.

She startled the secretary making her jump off the desk and clutch her clipboard to her chest. "I will have all those filed" she she said taking folders off his desk.

She quickly dashed past Stef, not saying much but 'Good Morning' on her way out.

Almost everyone at the office was afraid of Stefanie Fosters. She was always about business. When she was there, there was no playing around. If you weren't trying to work, she's been known to fire without a thought.

"Hey, sweatheart. You look great. I'm glad you decided to show this morning." Mr Foster gestured for his daughter to take a seat.

"You look good too, Dad. I'm not working on the weekends. That's ridiculous. People need days off. Some people have family. You a family. You talk to Callie?"

"No, I haven't. She hasn't answered any of my calls and she never showed up to the ball. Where you get the suit?" Mr . Foster said changing the serious conversation to a loving chat with his oldest daughter.

"It's Tom Ford, dad."Stef said dressed head to toe in a black suit with her hair slick back in a tight bun.

Stef's phone goes off. She looks down at her phone and grins.

 **'Morning. Sorry just woke up. I slept ok. What was that dream about?' - LA**

 **'We were kissing in my dream. Kinda like we were last night. Sorry, if I woke you.' -SF**

 **'It's okay. I'm getting ready for my 10 o'clock class. What was the difference between last nights kiss and your dream kiss.' -LA**

 **'I had you on the bed.'-SF**

Stef smirked. Not realizing her dad had been looking at her the whole time she's been texting.

"Your mom must of picked a good one, doll. That red from last night, right?" Her dad asked.

 **'Sounds like a look into our future. What do you think? Gotta go. Hmu. Later. '- LA**

"What? What red head?" Stef asked confused sending another reply after reading what Lena sent her.

 **'I'm hoping, love. Im hoping. Ok. Get A's.' -SF**

"The young lady from the ball that I danced with."

"No, dad. Definitely not. She was a gold digger. I'm sure mom's crazy friend, Irene, thought that one up. I'm talking to someone I met a couple of days ago. I fixed her pipes. Actually, funny enough, she did attend the ball this weekend." Stef said with a smirk.

"That's my, girl. Was she gorgeous?"

"Dad, come on. I fixed her pipes in her apartment. I see cancer has given you a sense of humor. Hopefully one you don't share with mom. "

"Well, swearheart, whoever it is has you smitten. I haven't seen you grin like that since Bette in college."

Stef rolled her eye as her dad brought up her exes name.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're going to be OK while I'm at school. If you need anything just text me. Ok, babe." Lena said to Jude while she grabbed last minute things on her way out the door.

"Lena I'm fine. I'm 18 years old. I'm sure I can take care of myself." Jude said laying in her bed trying to go back to sleep.

"OK well there's cash in the cookie jar by the fridge. And there's a gym downstairs. Oh and there's also a coffee shop. OK I gotta go. Loves, bye."

"Bye." Jude mumbled under the covers. He cellphone goes off right after Lena shuts the front door. "Ugh."

Jude looks at his phone, it's a text message.

 **'How is she?' - Dad**


	11. My Cheerleader

Lena work up early and opted to go for a run at the park near her home. She always enjoyed running in the morning, only time she hasnt was if she was scheduled for school or has spent all night on a painting. It was the perfect way for her to plan out her week. It was only Tuesday, she and Stef had texted constantly since their date but she really want to see her. It was something about the blonde presence made he feel at ease.

Just as she was thinking about her she saw her. Lena stopped running completely, and watched as Stef played basketball with the guy she seen her talking to at the gym. They must have been at it for a long time. Stef was sweating all over, her long blonde hair was in a ponytail but the pieces that managed to get out was sticking to her face.

Lena instantly felt tingles in the pit of her stomach as watch the way she moved as she played the game. This Stef was something else. Lena wanted to walk up to her but she didn't want to interrupt their game but it was too late. After getting dunked on, she saw the guy look in her direction, making a gesture for the blonde to turn around.

Stef turned around and looked at me, smiling. "Hey, love." Stef yelled running to the fence surrounding the court, speaking through it. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Your telling me." Lena said removing her headphones. She was enjoying a closer view of the plummer, who was in basketball shorts and a ragged T-shirt without the sleeve. It showed off her sports bra and the side of her toned stomach, thanks to the cut off side of the shirt.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I'm not jealous, I just want to know.

Stef chuckled bending her head down then looking behind her. Mike was waiting on her shooting hoops without a shirt on.

"He's not my boyfriend, if that's what your wondering. I have my eye out on someone with sexier assets." Stef said flirting, looking at Lena in workout shorts and sports bra. Showing off her flat tummy and long legs.

"He's my cousin, Mike."

"Oh." Lena laughed at herself, "So do you guys always play ball out here?"

"Yeah, every chance I can get to beat his ass. You play? Oh yeah. Your not into sports. You wanna watch? We're almost done. I'm about to win. I need a cute cheerleader."

Lena smirked, she remembered. "I guess I could watch. Don't knock cheerleaders. I was one in junior high."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference. "

Lena walked into the fence and sat on some bleachers. Stef walked up to her. "I need a good luck kiss."

Lena looked over at Mike shyly. She quickly gave Stef a peck. Stef looked at her with her _really_ face. "Babe, what am I your grandma, that kiss does not have any luck in it. Your gonna make me lose. You know that."

"Wait. If I help you win what do I get?" Lena asked playfully.

Stef thought about it for a second and smirked, "Another date with your truly anywhere you want to go."

Lena nodded her head. "OK."

"Now kiss me, woman." Lena shyly kissed Stef with a little more passion than before. They pulled back and looked at each other, mutual feeling of want filled them both.

"You still taste good." Stef said winking at younger woman as she ran off to beat her cousin in their one on one game.

"Oh, yeah. Mike, Lena. Lena, Mike."

Both Mike and Lena smiled and waved as that was all they could do because the game was starting up.

"She's my cheerleader." Stefan said challenging him. "Now, what?"

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the blondes silliness. Mike shook his he and rounded up a lay up on her.


	12. Not a Chapter

Soooo I haven't been right this story because I got a total fucking brain freeze on it. I was doing so well until I went blank. So I'm asking my readers to help me get back on track. Where do you want me to go with Stef And Lena now? Should I just jump into their date or get to know them more. I'm open to anything just remember this is a Stef and Lena story.

Love my Readers and I thank my readers

P.S don't be mad if you thought this was a new chapter lol


End file.
